Untitled
by Kohaku Shadow
Summary: I am on a messageboard, where me and a few other people made up a story, it was this story I further wrote out the story. It is after the ring is destroyed and has a few original Characters.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
The sun was begining to set, the sky was painted a bright orange, with a purple out line of the clouds. The wind began to pick up, and there stood a lone figure, staring off at the small village he left behind. The young mans name was Taiyo, born of a well breed family, though he himself was considered the black sheep. He wore black silk, his black hair tied back in a red velvet ribbon, with a satchel and sword that hung at his waist. He turned his back on the village, with one thought in his mind, "I will never return home again."  
  
As the sky darkened, crystal stars began to shine and a bright sliver of moon hung suspended over the horizon. The road before him gleamed softly, beckoning him on to the unknown.  
  
It had been a long hard winter and he had worked as hard as all the others for the good of the village, and still they wouldn't accept him.  
  
Taiyo sighed with disatisfaction, why look back when no one there would care that he had gone? Over the years he had become used to the blows and scorn from his father but he would never get used to the fact that, the man had never loved him blaming him no doubt for his mother's death.  
  
His father had cried as he had fallen into a drunken stupour his rage finally spent "not even mine" he sobbed "not mine".  
  
So he carried on without regret or remorse, "I will not be missed, and i will not miss them." Taiyo, started his way down the unkown road, the wind howled as though to say, "Dont look back, your path lies here, you are your own self and always will be." His dark obsidian colored eyes, caught the last bit of color the sky held, before it became a dark abyss.  
  
Silence, was all that could be heard now, and he knew there would be no one for miles.  
  
Taiyo walked on for some miles. He wished he had taken a horse as all this walking was getting to his feet. He sat down near a brush to rest. He sniffed the air, leapt to his feet and grabbed his sword. He could smell sulfur, but what did it mean?  
  
The brush he sat near burst into flames in the most biblical sort of way. Out of the flames rose a figure. The figure was hard to make out, male, female; Alf?  
  
"Take my hand Tai." The figure stretched out a hand engulfed in fire.  
  
"The name is Taiyo, and I will not touch your hand, it's on fire. I am liable to get burned."  
  
The figure looked down at a stone tablet, "Taiyo eh, Taiyo. Sorry about this, wrong lonesone traveler." The figure disappeared but left Taiyo with an uneasy feeling of dread, not to mention a burning brush and a heavy dry cleaning bill.  
  
Taiyo scratched his head with a slightly confused look on his face, "What was that about." he thought. Deciding not to dwell on it to much he continued down the road, not knowing what to expect. While he wandered down the dark dirt road, he heard yelling off in the distance. Drawing his sword Taiyo ran quietly to see what it was, he stopped and hid in the brush, not to far from him was a young boy running down the road, followed by two men, dressed in armor. "Come back here you theif!!!" they two men yelled, the kid turned his head, yelling back in response, "You have to catch me first!!!" then excellerated his speed.  
  
Taiyo grabbed the kid by his arm and dragged him into the bush. "He~!!!" the kids mouth was covered by Taiyo's hand, hushing him. They both watched as the two men ran by the area where they hid.  
  
The two men left the area as Taiyo held the boy still.  
  
It took another few minutes before he turned to look at the young boy to find that he was a young male elf.  
  
i'm the son of the rain god, said the kid  
  
those men wanted to kill me and take my powers, so that they could rule the world  
  
"The rain God..." Taiyo, muttered. he stood up, and introduced himself, "I am Taiyo, son of Draiko, head of the village not to far from here." the elven boy smiled "My name is Thinfëaion, son of Araglarion, the rain god." Taiyo looked around listening closely to see if the men were coming back. "They are gone, but you should perhaps stay with me for a while, because if there are people after you its better to have friends." Thinfeaion, nodded, "Your very sharp for a man." he joked, Taiyo slightly annoyed and amused, started along the side of the road, gesturing for Thinfeaion to follow. Thinfeaion shrugged with a smile, and followed him.  
  
Taiyo had no way of knowing that Thinfeaion was never in any danger. He was fond of playing pranks on Men and was actually having a good time when Taiyo grabbed him. Thinfeaion was notorious with the other elves for having a really bizarre sense of humor.  
  
in fact, he had just turned all of the tables in the guard house upside down, upsetting quite a few people. the guards had decided that he stole a lot of stuff, so they wanted to catch him, and make him pay for the supposed crimes.  
  
But Taiyo knew nothing of this, all he knew was that he had a young elf behind him, claiming to be the son of a rain god,  
  
"Rain god..." he murmured, then louder, "Rain god? then why are you here?"  
  
The elf man smiled before replying that...  
  
"Why not? This planet, whose name I conviently forgot, can be such a fun place sometimes."  
  
The elf boy ran ahead of Taiyo. Taiyo followed trying to keep quiet but stepped on many branches and succomb to other stupid cliches found in Fenimore Cooper novels. When Taiyo turned round a bend near the river he found the elf splashing around violently.  
  
"Help! I can't...swi...m!" Taiyo dashed in to save the boy. He didn't notice the depth of river suddenly drop off and found himself under the water soon enough. The elf boy was safely splashing about on a rock that for some reason sat high enough in the middle of the river. "I'm the sun of the rain god, why wouldn't I know how to swim!? Silly man."  
  
Taiyo climbed out of the water, not amused, "I should have known better." he thought. Thinfëaion laughed, "Your so serious, but then most of your kind are." Thinfëaion, trotted out of the water up to Taiyo "So, where are you headed, Taiyo?" he asked with his hands behind his back, looking innocently up at him.  
  
"To the North. I hear the Rangers are looking for more men." spoke Taiyo, as he started to walk away from the young elf.  
  
"You will not find rangers without my help mortal man; or they will find you first and kill you. Shall I not accompany you?"  
  
Taiyo looked back at Thinfëaion, "If you want to." he started, "But i dont know what good you could be of me you littler trickster." Thinfëaion protested, "I can do plenty, here ill show you."  
  
Thinfëaion snapped his fingers as Taiyo looked at him. "Now look at yourself, Taiyo."  
  
Taiyo held out his hands and saw that they were not his own; weather-beaten and hale-strong they now appeared. Slowly lifting and turning his fore-arm so that the sleeves of his silken jerkin fell away he beheld the limbs of a much stronger man than he. A cold shudder passed through him; "what have you done to me fool!?" he cried, loathe to be subject to any sorcery.  
  
Thinfëaion snapped his fingers again and this time, Taiyo was reverted back to his original form but the clothing he wore stated something else.  
  
"The clothes...they aren't mine!" yelled Taiyo, looking down at the armor he now wore. He noticed that they were belonging to the ranks of the Rangers beginning level.  
  
Thinfëaion smiled and spoke, "You are now a Ranger in the lower levels. Training camp is in the north near Gondor. The new King of Gondor is a former Ranger. He usually is the one who watches as the new Rangers are training. He usually will join in and train alongside of them."  
  
They both started to walk towards Gondor in respective quiet.  
  
Taiyo, walked quietly, not saying a word to the young elf. He felt a bit annoyed, having himself become a subject to the magic of an elf. As they made their way to Gondor, Taiyo felt a sense of panic, "What am i doing?" he cried at last before reaching the gates. Thinfëaion jumped backwards, slightly startled by the sudden outburst. "What is the matter." he said calmly, Taiyo turned around "What makes you think i want to become a Ranger of the North??" he said still in a panic, Thinfëaion smiled, "I can see it in your eyes Taiyo, you want to defy your father, and become a Ranger, just to show him you can decide things on your own." Taiyo stopped, "How did you know that?" Thinfëaion laughed, "Silly Taiyo, I'm very similar to you, i defy my father all the time, but to become a ranger and help a mortal man, would really get him to create some terrible storms." Taiyo felt no comfort in that but decided to continue to Gondor  
  
Taiyo and Thinfëaion walked for several more miles till they saw a line of young men some dressed like Taiyo was. Taiyo was not sure which line he was to get in.  
  
"Young man, you go in this line!" yelled a man at the beginning of the line pointing towards Taiyo to move into the right side of the line.  
  
Taiyo did what he was told with a brisk nod.  
  
It was not too long before he got up to where the man was.  
  
"All right, your papers from your captain." spoke the man, holding his hand out to Taiyo.  
  
"Um...right. My papers," spoke Taiyo, as he started to search his pouch. There was a rolled up scroll which wasn't there before. He pulled it out and handed it to the man.  
  
He read it off and told him where to go.  
  
Taiyo nodded as he hurried off to his new bunk. He glanced behind to see Thinfëaion walking next to him. "I had no papers, Thinfëaion. Did you put that paper in my pouch?"  
  
Taiyo found the elf's expression disquieting and suppressed a shudder as he followed the others assigned to his unit. "What have I gotten myself into?" he thought.  
  
he looked around at all of the other rangers lounging about, he glanced back at Thinfëaion. but the elf was no where to be found. Taiyo faltered in his step and would have gone to look for the elf, but the ranger behind him told him to keep moving. Taiyo did as he was told glancing around quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of Thinfëaion.  
  
Taiyo never saw the young elf after that. Taiyo got into his tent where he was to bunk with another Ranger in training.  
  
Taiyo now realized how tired he was as he saw the bed and he laid down on it and closed his eyes, not minding that the other Ranger was busily making sure everything was perfect.  
  
An hour after Taiyo laid down, he was shakened awake by the Ranger.  
  
"Come on, dinner is about to be given out. You can sleep later. I'm Jonas," spoke the blond haired young man.  
  
"Taiyo," replied Taiyo, as he followed Jonas out of the tent and to the line of men waiting for their meal.  
  
While Taiyo was waiting in line he observed some of the other men. He saw that most of them were wearing a silver leaf clasp on their cloaks. He turned to Jonas and asked what they were.  
  
" They are the clasps that show the ranks of the men. When we have finished our training we will recieve them. But I have heard that only the men recieve them if they finish a very hard task once the training is over. It is a big honor to recieve one of those, they are made by the Elves. It would mean that we have passed the first stage of becoming a Ranger."  
  
Taiyo looked at a man near him with one of the clasps. It shown in the silver light of the moon and a red gem glimmerd at the base of the leaf.  
  
While Taiyo looked at it with misty eyes, he wondered what horrible task he would need to perform to recieve a silver leaf of his own.  
  
Taiyo also noticed that someone tall and regal looking but yet didn't look like he was anyone important was in that group of Rangers. He nudged Jonas and asked him about that Ranger.  
  
"You mean him?" asked Jonas, tilting his head towards the Ranger.  
  
"Yes. He doesn't look like a Ranger," spoke Taiyo.  
  
"Cause, he's Aragorn, the King of Gondor and he is a Ranger," replied Jonas. "We'll see him a lot around here. If he's down here, he must be training his body again. He'll be here sleeping like the rest of us."  
  
"I don't think he will be sleeping like the rest of us, Jonas. He'll head back to the castle and sleep with his wife or his girlfriend," spoke Taiyo, as they sat down at their table and started to eat.  
  
Taiyo gazzed in wonderment at the Ranger/King of Gondor that was sitting at a table near him talking with some of the older Rangers  
  
Aragorn noticed that he was being watched by couple of the newer Rangers as he looked their way and raised his goblet to them.  
  
Jonas whispered quickly, "Raise your goblet to him but say nothing."  
  
Taiyo did as Jonas did which got a smile from Aragorn before he turned his attention to a servant who just tapped his shoulder. Taiyo looked to see who the servan was and was so suprised to see Thinfeaion as a servant he spit his drink out.  
  
"Thinfeaion!" he said in a low wisper, "What are you doing here!?" Thinfeaion turned his head slightly and gave his usual grin,  
  
"You didnt think I was going to just leave you here did you, I told you I am the son of the rain god Araglarion, I can manipulate things to my will." Thinfeaion said with his mind, Jonas turned around when Taiyo coughed, "Taiyo are you ok?" he asked, Taiyo looked at Thinfeaion who spoke silently through his mind again, "Do not blow my cover Taiyo son of Draiko, They may be Rangers, but I trust them less than I trust you." Taiyo turned back to Jonas, "Yes Jonas im fine, I just choked on my drink." Taiyo then fell silent, contimplating what he was going to do now that Thinfeaion was in the camp.  
  
Thinfeaion cast a glance back to the head table before heading back to the kitchen to get more food for the Rangers. He briefly caught Aragorn's eye and quickly turned away. Aragorn watched thoughtfully as Thinfeaion made his way gracefully through the crowded dining room.  
  
Taiyo got a sudden wave of fear went over him as he looked at Aragorn give that pecular look. Taiyo wanted to leave suddenly and get Thinfeaion. Jonas looked over at him, "Is everything alright Taiyo, you look as though you have seen a ghost?" Taiyo looked over quickly to Jonas, "Uh yes I am fine, I just feel a little nervous I guess." Jonas gave a slight laugh, "You have no reason to be nervious, just relax."  
  
Aragorn stood up and looked at Taiyo, he beckoned to a servant and pointed over to him. The servant walked up to Taiyo, "The king would like a word with you after your meal in his room." he said, Taiyo stammered, "Uh uh....very well." The servant left, and Taiyo sunk down where he sat. "He knows about Thinfeaion." he thought desperately.  
  
Taiyo watched as Aragorn left the dining room. He knew he couldn't delay going to the King's chambers for too long, he was already done eating and he wasn't going back for more food.  
  
Jonas looked at him concerned. "He wants to talk to you if you are done with your meal, Taiyo."  
  
"I know. I never met or spoke with anyone like him before," said Taiyo.  
  
"Don't worry. It's going to be okay, Taiyo." smiled Jonas.  
  
"I guess so. I'll see you later," Taiyo told him, as he headed off to Aragorn's chamber where he stood at his door with his hand raised to knock on the door itself.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
A male voice called out from within the room. "Enter!"  
  
Taiyo bowed.  
  
" You wanted to see me, sir?" he said. Aragorn nodded.  
  
" I have never seen you here before." he said. " Who are you, and why have you come."  
  
" My name is Taiyo, sir." said Taiyo. " And... well... I don't exactly know why I've come."  
  
" I see." said Aragorn. " Well, perhaps I can help you. I shall make you a soldier of Gondor."  
  
" A- a soldier?" stammered Taiyo. " Of Gondor? But- but why, sir?"  
  
" An honourary soldier." said Aragorn. " For your time here."  
  
Taiyo bowed, not knowing what to say, "I-I thank you my Lord, this is an honor I will carry with pride." he said. Aragorn smiled with approval.  
  
Taiyo let out a quiet sigh of releif, "He doesn't know about Thinfeaion." Aragorn gave a thoughtful smile at Taiyo.  
  
"You know that servant boy don't you?" Aragorn said. Taiyo blinked in slight shock, "Uh yes my Lord, he...he is from my village, I did not know that he was here until I saw him serving you." he said, Taiyo felt another wave of panic wash over him, he didn't know why but he felt obligated to protect Thinfeaion.  
  
"Just curious about him. You may go." Aragorn said.  
  
Taiyo bowed and walked out of the chamber. He decided to walk around the camp when he noticed three Rangers whispering quietly. He snuck close to where they were without being seen.  
  
"Kill him. He's not even our rightful King. If we kill Aragorn, the true rightful King of Gondor will rise up and make Gondor grand once again!" one of them whispered.  
  
Taiyo knew they were plotting Aragorn's murder. He slipped out and started to rush back to where Aragorn's room was to warn him about the attempt on his life.  
  
But the King was not in his room. Taiyo started to rush back to the dining hall to find that he was not there at all. Taiyo asked some of the servants where Aragorn was at that moment that he needed to speak with him urgently. They didn't know where he was at.  
  
Taiyo returned to his tent to see Jonas sitting there.  
  
"So what happened?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Oh..it went fine. He just wanted to talk to me about something. But I really need your help, Jonas. He is in grave danger." spoke Taiyo, as he rushed to the tent flap and checked who was out there.  
  
"Who do you mean?" asked Jonas, looking at him.  
  
"Aragorn. Someone is wanting to kill him. Three Rangers want to kill him. I have to find Aragorn and warn him," said Taiyo, looking at him strongly.  
  
Jonas looked shocked. "Are you sure, Taiyo?"  
  
"Yes! I overheard them whispering about it. I know I have to find him and warn him. I have to go to wherever he is and warn him." spoke Taiyo.  
  
"He could be anywhere and he would know if someone is trying something like that, Taiyo. Don't worry so much." Jonas said.  
  
"I can't stop worrying about him. I must go find him." Taiyo whispered. "Will you help me?"  
  
"I'll tell you where you can probably find him right now, Taiyo." spoke Jonas, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jonas led Taiyo out of their tent and headed towards the castle, where he waved at a few people and walked towards the stables. He headed towards one of the stableboys and spoke with him. Jonas returned to Taiyo's side.  
  
"Taiyo, can you ride a horse?" asked Jonas, looking at him.  
  
"Yes, but why?" asked Taiyo.  
  
"Because Aragorn has gone riding with one of his best friends. If you want to warn him about the attempt on his life, you must ride out to where he is and warn him," said Jonas.  
  
"All right, give me the fastest horse in the stable," Taiyo said, knowing if he didn't ride the fastest horse, Aragorn might be killed.  
  
The stableboy gave Taiyo a bay steed which he mounted quickly and was told where Aragorn was heading towards.  
  
"Mirkwood. If you are able to get to him, they will send several archers to protect him till they are taken care of," whispered Jonas. "Good luck my friend."  
  
Taiyo urged the steed into a full speed gallop out of the stable and away from the castle heading for Mirkwood  
  
Taiyo rode quickly towards Mirkwood, he looked around urgently seeing if he could spot Aragorn.  
  
"Ugh I shall never find him at this rate." he thought starting to feel hoplessness. Suddenly he heard two men not to far from him.  
  
"It must be him!" Taiyo thought, he quickened the pace of his horse and rode up to Aragorn.  
  
"ARAGORN!!" he cried, Aragorn turned around a little suprised to see Taiyo, "Yes? What is it, you looked troubled?"  
  
Taiyo caught his breath, "My Lord I have ridden with urgent news! I overheard three men in our camp plotting your death!!!"  
  
The blond haired elf that rode next to him was shocked and whispered in elven a word that made Aragorn look shocked at him.  
  
Aragorn made the sign to dismount as he did himself. "I see I was right to pick you as an honor guard. You did me proud, Taiyo. Now, we plot against the three Rangers who think they can plot my death."  
  
The elf spoke, "Aragorn, surely you must let me kill them for their plot against your life."  
  
"No, Legolas. We will plot their defeat. Taiyo, you will not tell anyone about this beyond your bunkmate." said Aragorn, as they dicussed the plan to defeat the three Rangers.  
  
Taiyo, Aragorn and Legolas rode back to the castle where Aragorn and Legolas went to their rooms. Taiyo walked back to his tent where Jonas was waiting.  
  
"So did you find him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I found him and his friend Legolas. I warned them both about the attempt." said Taiyo, as he laid down on his bed.  
  
Jonas watched his friend sleep as he wondered what will happen to Aragorn and Taiyo if the three Rangers found out that they were overheard. He shook his head as he sat down on his bed.  
  
The tent flap moved in and out with someone's hand rasping on the tent.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Jonas, as Taiyo woke up.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, I wish to speak with Taiyo. Is he there?" asked the male elven voice.  
  
"I'm here, Legolas," spoke Taiyo. He watched as the tall blond haired elf enter the tent. "Is anything wrong?" Mirian gazed at the small silver pendant her father had given to her just before he had left. The candlelight gave a warm glow to the flaked flower- petals, radiating outward like shimmering sunlight across a pond. Outside her tent, she could hear the commotion coming from that new recruit's tent. Taiyo was his name.  
  
End of Chapter one 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Don't worry Taiyo everything is fine."  
  
Taiyo stood up, "Thats good." Legolas nodded, "But Aragorn would like to have another word with you, since you were the one who overheard them, it is best if yougo to him quickly and quietly as possible. I shall lead you to his quarters."  
  
Taiyo nodded and picked up his bag, he then looked at Legolas, "Excuse me."  
  
Legolas looked at Taiyo, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you know an elf by the name of Thinfeaion?" he said.  
  
"Thinfeaion? No, I'm sorry, Taiyo. I never heard of an elf by that name." replied Legolas, as they walked out of the tent that Jonas and Taiyo bunked in as they walked towards Aragorn's tent.  
  
"Just wondering if you knew him. How do you know Aragorn?" asked Taiyo, looking at the tall blond elf as they walked.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Have you heard about the One Ring of Mordor?"  
  
Taiyo thought hard about it and spoke, "No, I never heard of it before."  
  
Legolas stopped moving and turned to look at me. His eyes peered into mine like a dagger stabbed deep into my heart. "That Ring brought us together in Rivendell."  
  
Taiyo took a step back, "I see, then he is lucky to have a friend such as you am I right?" Taiyo, thought about his friends at his village, and then realized they were not really friends at all, but that they used him only because he was the son from a wealthy family. "It was just a question." Taiyo said softly.  
  
"I am one of his friends, yes, he is my friend. I would take an arrow for him." said Legolas, as they walked towards Aragorn's tent.  
  
"I really never had friends that would do that for me. My supposed friends would save their own skins than save mine." said Taiyo.  
  
"You were betrayed by your own friends, who you thought was your friends, Taiyo?" asked Legolas, looking at him.  
  
"Yes, I thought they were my friends but they only wanted the status of being my friend cause my father was wealthy," said Taiyo.  
  
Legolas gave a reasuring smile to Taiyo, "Do not dwell to much on it, you will not find such people here."  
  
Taiyo looked at him, "That brings comfort to me, I thank you."  
  
Legolas nodded. They finally reached the tent, Taiyo walked in first and bowed to Aragorn, "I am here my Lord, I heard you needed a word with me?"  
  
In the large tent for female rangers in training, Stefania was busy scribbling down her day's experience. Her family urged her to undergo ranger training, partially because it  
  
was in the family tradition and she showed some physical aptitude for a 15 year old girl. But the real reason was her skill in writing, which the commander of the school  
  
felt could be of use. But Stefania was a dreamer. None of her compatriots would  
  
guess that she'd been stealing glances at a handsome young recruit with long black hair.  
  
"Taiyo, can you point out the three Rangers to Legolas?" asked Aragorn. "Not to slay them but to know what they look like before they try their attempt on my life."  
  
"Yes, I think I maybe able to. But won't they become aware that we are aware of their plot?" asked Taiyo.  
  
"Yes, but we will be talking with another recruit who we are trusting with the information on the attempt." said Aragorn.  
  
"Who?" asked Taiyo.  
  
"One of our female recruits Stefania. She is aware of the plot and has promised to keep it silent," said Aragorn.  
  
"Can she be trusted with the information?" asked Taiyo.  
  
"All right when do we go see her?" asked Taiyo, looking at them both.  
  
The tent flap parted to reveal two young women, a tall, fair blonde, and behind her, a somewhat shorter woman with dark hair coiled in braids around her head. Taiyo thought, they're both beautiful. How can a beautiful girl be any good as a ranger?  
  
The dark haired girl stepped forward, somewhat tentatively, but then she found a bit of courage in the face of the King.  
  
"I am Stefania, daughter of William of Fornost, whom you might have met, your Majesty. And this is my friend Minian." Both women curtsied. I am so flustered, Stefania thought, not knowing who made her more nervous, the youth Taiyo or the very charismatic king. Not a good start for my first assignment.  
  
"I know your father, Stefania. Now you know of the plot against my life. Legolas needs to find out who they are so we may keep them under watch. Return to your tent and wait for their knock." spoke Aragorn, as he looked at the two women Rangers.  
  
The two women looked at Legolas and Taiyo and then curtised. They backed out of the tent and left the tent.  
  
"She's beautiful," Taiyo whispered.  
  
Legolas grinned and winked at Taiyo, "Which one, as they are both fair, in the human way, of course."  
  
But Aragorn chided Taiyo, "Be careful, young sir, your training duties come first at this point in your life. And that's the same thing for the young ladies. They should be as dedicated to becoming rangers as you are.  
  
Thinfeaion, was still in the kichten washing dishes from the dinner. He looked around to see if anyone was around, he gave a small grin and created a orb of water which he made explode, he stopped as he heard someone come in, and went back to washing dishes. The head chef stared at Thinfeaion for a while with a curious look, he shook his head and left the room once again.  
  
Taiyo turned to Aragorn quickly, "Of course my Lord, I did not travel as far from my home as I have to Gaze at women, I came here to become a Ranger, and hopefully serve under your command. I have no thoughts of anything else but that." Of course that was not true since he grew worried about the young elf he met on his way to the camp. Taiyo took a deep breath, and figured after everything had calm down, he could focus on finding the youth.  
  
Aragorn gave a smile, "It is good to hear that you are dedicated to your purpose here. Now shall we get down to buissness?"  
  
Taiyo nodded, "Yes my lord."  
  
"You have seen the three rangers who are plotting my murder? But how do I know to believe you? How do I know that you weren't in on their plot but they made you mad? And now you are seeking revenge by informing on them?" Aragorn's steely gray eyes riveted on Taiyo. "You feel fair, but I do not know you, Taiyo."  
  
The youth squirmed under the King's gaze, "Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I mean your majesty, or your highness, or.. "Just Aragorn is fine here." "Well then, uhm, sir," Taiyo gulped. "What can I do to make you trust me." Aragorn spoke steadily, "Why don't you start by describing the culprits."  
  
Taiyo gave a sigh, "Well I didn't get a real good look at them, because it was right after I talked to you and you made me an honorary soldier, and it was dark, but I did see one of them."  
  
Taiyo paused, looking at Aragorn to see if he was going to beleive him, Aragorn motioned him to continue. "Go on."  
  
Taiyo nodded, "He was tall, he had dark skin, his hair was brown, and his eyes, his eyes were green, this peircing green that showed great hatred towards you."  
  
Taiyo looked at Aragorn, who looked at him. Aragorn stood up and place a hand on Taiyo's shoulder, "You have done well Taiyo, I am glad I made you a soldier. You show great loyalty which I admire in you. Lets us see if we can't find these men who are plotting against me."  
  
Taiyo gave a smile, "Thank you my Lord, your trust in me is worth more than anything, thank you." Aragorn smiled back at Taiyo, "Your welcome young Taiyo."  
  
Taiyo and Aragorn started to walk out of his tent when Taiyo turned and shoved him back into his tent. Aragorn was shocked by his action.  
  
"Aragorn, you must stay out of this. Legolas, Stefania and I shall stalk them for they are now my prey. The minute that they started to plot against you...they became my prey." whispered Taiyo, looking at him as Legolas started to agree with what he was saying.  
  
"All right, I'll stay here. Legolas will remember what they look like so we can deal with them later," spoke Aragorn, as he looked at his best friend who then left the tent with Taiyo.  
  
"Let's get Stefania and find those killers," Taiyo whispered low.  
  
It was enough where Legolas heard him. He nodded as they walked towards the girls' tent.  
  
The elven lord pulled on the bell that hung outside the tent for female rangers-in-training. A moment later an elderly matron greeted Legolas and Taiyo and promised to  
  
retrieve Stefania.  
  
By her pallet the dark haired woman scrambled to pack her traveling gear in the lightest bedroll she could muster, not forgeting her paper, ink, and quills.  
  
"I'm scared," she confessed to her friend Minian. "I wish you could come, too. I'll be all alone with that young fellow Taiyo and the Elf Lord. I hope they won't think, `she's  
  
uneffective because she's a girl."  
  
Minian put a reassuring hand on Stefania's shoulder, "Don't worry. You're the best fighter in our group. You can whip me and I'm half a foot taller. Besides, they might just want  
  
someone to record their adventure. And I bet that would be you."  
  
Stefania smiled at Mirian as she left the tent. Mirian watched her friend walk away and then turned back to her small faded red book. It was in better shape than she would have expected after all this time. She had guarded it carefully, one of her few belongings left beside the pendant her father had given to her. Her father, it was hard to think about him now.  
  
Stefania walked to where Legolas and Taiyo stood waiting for her to emerge from the female section. She curtised to Legolas and smiled to Taiyo before they turned and walked to the archery section of the field.  
  
Legolas was told that the one Ranger that Taiyo saw was there at the archery field. So they started to practice their archery skills, Legolas told Stefania to draw the Ranger on the archery field on the range for he is the one who is trying to kill Aragorn.  
  
Stefania noticed him as he was a right handed archer which gave her his full face. She quickly went to work on tracing his face and with her keen eyes any tattoo that he may have visible on his arms or face, which was not many.  
  
She flipped her page to start another drawing when two other Rangers walked to his side. Stefania turned her eyes on Legolas and Taiyo but the elven archer was gorgeous as he fired off one arrow after another. She started to trace him on her page. Stefania glanced over to where the three Rangers were and they were gone.  
  
"Legolas! They're gone!" she whispered as loud as she could.  
  
Legolas stopped firing and was all ready by her side. "Did you get their faces drawn, Stefania?"  
  
"Yes, but I think they are going after Aragorn now!" she whispered, as she looked up at him.  
  
The next thing she knew was that Legolas was gone. Taiyo and she were now running after the fast running elf.  
  
Taiyo's eyes narrowed and he exelerated his speed, Stephania follwed quickly. Taiyo did not want anything to happen to Aragorn, and he was determined to gaurd him with his life if it was nesscary.  
  
Legolas was already in a fight with several Rangers. He wasn't using his bow or his daggers as they were following the evil Rangers orders to prevent him from getting to his friend.  
  
"Taiyo! Find Aragorn!" yelled Legolas, as he proceeded to get nasty with the Rangers.  
  
Taiyo went racing into the tent where he saw the Ranger who was holding Aragorn at sword point. "No! You shall not kill the rightfull King of Gondor!"  
  
"He is not the rightful King of Gondor, little brat!" snarled the Ranger.  
  
Taiyo quickly pulled out his sword and immediately started to fight the older and much stronger Ranger. "Run, Aragorn! Legolas is outside!"  
  
"I'll not leave you to fight alone!" yelled Aragorn, as he withdrew his own sword when the unthinkable happened.  
  
Taiyo was stabbed in the chest by the Ranger's sword. But Taiyo's sword was also deep within the Ranger's chest.  
  
"TAIYO NO!" screamed Aragorn, as he watched as Taiyo fall to the ground.  
  
Aragorn ran to Taiyo's side, "Taiyo answer me!!!" he yelled lifteing Taiyo's head.  
  
Taiyo opened his eyes halfway and looked up at Arargorn, "It hurts, Some soldier I am." he said sadly, Aragorn shook his head, "No your a good soldier you saved me from being killed."  
  
Taiyo smiled, Aragorn looked at his wound, "We must tend to this quickly." as Aragorn said this Thinfeaion walked in quietly.  
  
Taiyo looked at the elf boy telling him to leave. Thinfeaion shook his head and walked to him, kneeling beside him he looked over at Aragorn. Aragorn stared thoughtfully at the elven boy who put his hands on Taiyo's wound gently. Taiyo winced slightly, "Its ok Taiyo, you will be fine." Thinfeaion said softly. Thinfeaion chanted in elvish, slowly Taiyo's wound began to heal.  
  
Taiyo sat up slowly, he looked at Thinfeaion who stared at the ground timidly, then shifted his gaze towards Aragorn. There was an uneasy silence, and Taiyo could feel a pain where he got stabbed from the uneasiness he felt.  
  
The silence was broken as Legolas and Stefania entered, they both stared at the man on the floor and the bloodstain on Taiyo's shirt where he was stabbed. "What is going on! What happened!" Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn stood up staring at Taiyo and the Elven boy, "It seems as though there is more here than meets the eye, starting with this youth who I saw at the feast when Taiyo came." "Thinfeaion is one of my rare friends who came with me from my city, Aragorn," spoke Taiyo, looking at Thinfeaion and Aragorn.  
  
"Thinfeaion, tell me about how you became friends with Taiyo?" asked Legolas, as he gazed at the young elf.  
  
Thinfeaion looked at Taiyo then at Aragorn, "My lord, I met him..." the young elf had some trouble thinking of what to say then started up again, "I met him, while he was travelling, and he saved me from some men who attacked me, so I came with him." Taiyo gave a quiet sigh of relief.  
  
Aragorn looked at Thinfeaion with a curious look, then at Taiyo, "I sense that there is something you are hiding from me young one, but if you are truly a friend of Taiyo's then I will not raise to many questions." Aragorn looked over at Taiyo, "Besides, there will come a time when you will need the help of someone else, and then you will have to tell the whole truth."  
  
Taiyo walked up behind Thinfeaion and put his hands on the youths shoulders, "Yes my lord." he said softly.  
  
Aragorn gave a thoughtful smile, "Now I suggest you take the young elf, go to your tent and get some rest." Taiyo nodded, "Thank you my lord, I will." Taiyo guided Thinfeaion out of the room, as they walked out Thinfeaion passed a glance at Legolas, who looked back curiously.  
  
Legolas walked up to Aragorn, "They are both hiding the truth, there is something strange about that child, I can feel it."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Yes but Taiyo is loyal, and he seems to be fond of that young elf. I will not place a burden on Taiyo's shoulders, when the time comes he will come to me."  
  
Taiyo and Thinfeaion walked quietly through the camp quietly, Taiyo did not say a word, but thought about some of the things Aragorn had said to him. Thinfeaion stared at the ground, until they came to Taiyos tent.  
  
Taiyo just wanted to get out of his clothing and get some sleep as he sat on his cot pulling his bloodied shirt off as Thinfëaion watched him do so.  
  
The tent flap opened to reveal Jonas, who entered the room. "Taiyo, I just saw Legolas dragging a dead Ranger from Aragorn's tent. Is he all right?"  
  
Taiyo looked up at him and spoke, "Yes, he is fine. I slew the Ranger who was dragged from his tent."  
  
"Then, why the sorrowfilled look in your eyes?" asked Jonas. "You should be thrilled, Taiyo."  
  
"I'm not! It just brought more pain to me. I was fatally wounded but healed by my friend here." snapped Taiyo. "Now, all I want to do right now is sleep."  
  
"Please let him sleep?" begged Thinfëaion, looking at Jonas.  
  
"All right," spoke Jonas, as he walked out of the tent. He knew who that elf was and the Storm elves were not to be really trusted. He went to find Legolas and alert him of who the elf really was.  
  
Jonas found Legolas, as he was finishing burrying the body. "Legolas may I have a word with you?"  
  
Legolas looked up, "Yes Jonas, what seems to be troubling you?"  
  
"That young elf that is with Taiyo, he is a storm elf." he said, Legolas' eyes widened, he knew of the storm elves, they were agressive for elves who had learned the power of storm making, and manipulation of water.  
  
"Are you sure? That young elf is a child, he couldnt be, besides his hair is to fair to be a storm elf." Legolas said thinking of the child's features.  
  
Lonas shook his head, "No I know for a fact that he is one of them, I think we should keep an eye on him."  
  
Legolas sighed, "That elf, is very fond of Taiyo I can see it I don't think he will try to hurt Taiyo. But if it eases you I will make sure that he has a watchful eye on him."  
  
Jonas nodded, "Thank you Legolas." As Jonas turned he thought, "But I'm not just worried about Taiyo, if he is a storm elf, he may not know how to control his powers and we are all in trouble."  
  
Jonas thanks Legolas and quickly returned to his tent which he shared with Taiyo to find that the Storm Elf was gone and Taiyo sleeping soundly.  
  
Legolas on the other hand walked back to Aragorn's tent where the Storm Elf was at speaking with Aragorn about Taiyo.  
  
Thinfeaion stood before Aragorn, he held his hands to his side, his head slightly lowered. Aragorn stared at the Storm Elf for a moment, "Well what is the problem young one?" he asked finally.  
  
Thinfeaion looked up at Aragorn, "I-I was thinking about what you said earlier and I decided that perhaps I should stop running from everything and take a load off of Taiyo's shoulders." he said softly.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Very well then, please sit down and tell me a little bit about yourself, only what you are comfortable revealing." Thinfeaion took a seat, he had a troubled expression.  
  
"Aragorn, I am a Storm Elf, son of the rain god Araglarion." he said finally, Aragorn's eyes widened for he knew a little of the Storm Elves.  
  
A silence fell over the room which made Thinfeaion uncomfortable, Aragorn finally asked, "So why is it that you are not with your father and your people?"  
  
Thinfeaion thought a long time and answered, "I ran away from my father, because he was cruel to me." a small tear ran down the young Elf's face, his face suddenly overcome with a sadness that was kept locked away.  
  
Aragorn looked towards the young storm elf and then glanced over to Legolas who didn't like anyone who abused their offspring no matter who it was.  
  
Aragorn stood up and walked over to the young storm elf and pulled him into a hug which the elf accepted as the young elf's cries came hard. "Sh. Sh. Sh. Sh. It's all right, Thinfeaion."  
  
The young elf heard Aragorn's gentle voice soothing him which made him feel alittle better.  
  
Thinfeaion, wiped the tears away from his eyes, and looked up at Aragorn. "I'm sorry, I should have told you, and Taiyo the real reason I am not with the other storm elves." Thinfeaion looked down at the ground, "It would have been better if I had."  
  
Aragorn nodded, he signaled Legolas to come in. Quietly he did and put a hand upon Thinfeaion's shoulder. Thinfeaion looked up at Legolas, "Why would Aralgarion do such a thing to his own son?" he said.  
  
Thinfeaion shook his head, "I don't know, he hasn't really been himself for a while, and he started to frighten me so I ran away from home. But there was also men who knew who I was, or what type of elf I was, and wanted me dead." Thinfeaion clenched his fist, "I'm not like most of the others, I can be agressive but I'm not ruthless, please you have to beleive me!" Thinfeaion clasped Legolas' clothes looking up at him desperately.  
  
"Maybe we should go pay him a visit and find out what's going on?" asked Legolas, looking at Thinfëaion and then to Aragorn.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea. We'll take Taiyo with us," spoke Aragorn.  
  
Thinfeaion had his face buried in Legolas' shirt, Legolas patted the young elf on the shoulders then looked at him, "Don't worry, we will find out what is going on. But now i suggest that you go back to Taiyo's tent and get some sleep."  
  
Thinfeaion nodded, and slowly walked out of Aragorn's tent. He paused and turned around, he gave a bow to Aragorn, "Thank you Lord Aragorn." then left.  
  
Thinfeaion made his way to Taiyo's tent, and entered. Jonas was still sitting up when the elf came in, Thinfeaion paused looking at Jonas. "Well where have you been?" Jonas said suspicious.  
  
Thinfeaion narrowed his eyes slightly but maintained his temper, speaking with a sincere voice, "I was talking to Aragorn, I told him the truth about why I'm really with Taiyo." Thinfeaion walked to the corner of the tent and fell asleep. Jonas stared at Thinfeaion for a moment, then went to his bunk. He still didn't trust the young elf, but he also knew there was a difference between him and some of the other Storm Elves he met.  
  
End of Chapter two 


End file.
